The Infiltrator Division
A page dedicated to the Mass Effect 3 Multiplay Infiltrator Character Kits. This page will have a listing of notes and info on each adept I've customized. All characters exist within Robert Shepard's canon. . Jane Hale- Human Female Profile: Jane can focus on taking out enemies from afar without detection, but she's also a specialist in flanking and misdirection, allowing her allies to make short work of disorientated opponents on the battlefield. Notes: This MP character is based on Default Female Shepard. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +100% . Ghost- Human Male Profile: Like a spooky shadow, Ghost will strike with out warning. Though his Cryo Blast does not do significant damage, Ghost can freeze unshielded and unarmored enemies, making them much easier to headshot. Notes: His color and choice of weapons is based on a spooky/ ghostly theme. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +141% . Jambin Bau- Salarian Profile: Jambin Bau a member of Salarian STG and is a specialist in long-range suppression, flanking, and stealth-based combat. His goal is to be a Spectre like his brother. He's agile, deadly and difficult to detect on the battlefield. Jambin's Energy Drain ability is the biggest asset to win this war. It allows him to not only inflict heavy shield damage against enemies but to also repair his own shields. Notes: The idea behind this MP character is that he's related to Jondum Bau. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +160% . Gem Vas Saphire- Quarian Female Profile: Gem Vas Saphire is the daughter of one of the members of the admiralty board. She has spent her life at perpetual salvage and ship repair; the survival of her people depends on her technical expertise. Her skills include the ability to sabotage her adversaries weaponry or hack sythetics. Notes: Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +110% . Platform-12 - Geth Profile: Platform-12 is a geth who are a humanoid race of networked AIs that were created by the quarians 300 years ago as tools of labor and war. Having since won his freedom from their creators, Platform-12 has proven he is able to reason, analyze situations, and deploy tactics as well as any organic race so long as he remain networked with other geth. As a Geth hunter, Platform-12 can converge quickly on a target while remaining undetected. His unique perception systems give Platform-12 unsurpassed understanding of the battlefield. Notes: The number twelve is my lucky number. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +100% . Kal'Reegar- Quarian Male Profile: Kal'Reegar was stationed on Palaven in where his whole crew died repairing and protecting a critical communications tower used for relaying critical mission information back to the Hierarchy. Reegar was the only one to survive. Shepard recruited him to help assist in the war effort. Notes: This MP character at the moment is based on this character. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +71% . Sueria- N7 Shadow Profile: Throughout Sueria's military career, she held fast to one basic rule: get the job done. She's been called cold, calculating, and brutal. Sueria's reputation for ruthless efficiency makes her fellow soldiers wary of her. But when failure is not an option, the military always goes to Sueria first. The Ruthless character sent 3/4ths of her unit to its death and murdered surrendering batarians on Torfan. Aeon use implants to dramatically improve agility, making her a slippery combatant on the battlefield. Her monomolecular blades are a menace from cover and close range. Notes: Her name is based on my two favorite ninjas. Shin is for Shinobi and Kosugi is for the actor Sho Kosugi. Later I decided to base her on this paticular character. Her colors are based on Transformer's Black Convoy. Check out player notes. Arsenal: Power Speed Recharge +200% .